


Maeri

by Written_prose_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Song fic, The boys argue, during 7th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Dean leaves Seamus before their seventh year. He breaks his promise and they argue.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Maeri

Seamus can never forget the day that Dean runs away. He’s been preparing them all for his departure, his own family and Seamus’ parents as well.

Seamus wakes up early morning for once. It’s mostly because Dean’s body is pressed up against his own. He assumes that the lad must have gone home for a quick change of clothes.

Seamus goes through his morning routine. It feels weird, but he always forgets the War and Voldemort and everything else when he’s just woken up.

It hits him like a freight train only a few seconds later, when he’s busy staring at the trees outside his windows. It makes him feel guilty. Usually, Dean is there to cuddle him and make him feel better.

Neither of them feels right these days. It weighs down on them that they get to stay alive when so many of their friends are dead or missing. It irks Seamus that Dean isn’t there, but he goes down to get breakfast started.

The war hasn’t left his parents in great shape either. They’re reliving it through their son and his friends.

When the owl drops in with the Prophet, Seamus’ stomach sinks further. More pureblood rules, fines, and regulations. Not one mention of the dead and the lost.

Seamus cooks the eggs, then the bacon, and fixes some toasts. He makes a plate and takes it upstairs.

When he opens the door, Dean is sitting on the bed. His usual portkey is lying on the bedside. He looks harried. Seamus already knows what he’s going to say.

“You‘re not leaving.” He says just as Dean starts speaking.

“I have to protect you.”

Seamus rolls his eyes, “Fuck off. We protect each other. Don’t pull this self-sacrificing stunt. We’re all here for you.”

Dean shrugs, “Already sent mum dad and the kids to America. I have to go now.”

Seamus shoves his back onto the bed, “Like shit, you have to go. No one’s going anywhere. We promised each other, you git.” Seamus hits him on the shoulder, “We promised.” There are tears in his eyes.

“Together. Always. You promised me.” Seamus is crying and hitting his boyfriend.

Dean grabs his wrists in one hand, pulls the Irish boy into himself with the other.

Seamus breaths in Dean’s scent. It the same scent that lingers everywhere in his room. He realises that he’s just crying now.

Dean kisses him softly and Seamus responds aggressively.

Their last kiss is messy, salty, uncoordinated. Teeth clacking together, licking into each other’s mouth like the taste is going last a lifetime.

If Dean didn’t come back, it would have to.

Dean gets up, pulls out a letter from his pocket and leaves it under Seamus’ quidditch figurines. He kisses Seamus one last time.

“I’ll keep my promise. You’ll see. I’ll be back.”

He grabs a hold of his portkey.

He leaves Seamus with the last words, “Together. Always.

Seamus crumples to the floor and cries out for Dean. The love of his life.

He’s gone.

Hearing his wails, Seamus’ mother rushes in, wand at the ready. Her years of experience during the first war haven’t faded entirely.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Seamus can’t say anything, so he just shoves the letter towards his mother. Her eyes flit over it.

“Do you want to be alone right now?” She asks softly.

Seamus nods. Her runs a comforting hand through his hair, but Seamus can only think of how that doesn’t feel like Dean’s hand.

She closes the door and heads out. Seamus spends the entire day on his bed.

His tears running down his face, collecting on the shells of his ears. He finally comes out of his room when the rays of the dying sun illuminate his room.

His mum is making tea. She pats the counter next to her. Seamus hops up.

They spend a few moments in quiet silence.

“You know he might not come back?” It’s a very jarring thing to break the silence with.

But his mum’s never been one to beat around the bush.

“But you’ve already thought about that haven’t you?”

Seamus nods.

“And what have you done about that?” She asks.

Seamus shrugs, “Wallowed?”

She thrusts a mug into his hands, “So that doesn’t work for you.”

Seamus asks, “What do you mean?”

She takes a sip from her mug before saying, “Start as you mean to go on.”

Seamus still doesn’t understand, “What do you mean?”

She looks at him. Seamus can see the young girl who fought on the right side and lost every one.

“You can’t fight if you keep thinking about him dying. Think of something else.”

Seamus almost laughs, “Like what.”

She shrugs, “Tell me why you fell in love. What’s so special about him.”

Seamus can’t help the grin that settles over his features, “Dean’s very soft. He eyelids flutter at the slightest sound.”

Seamus’ mum nods and he continues, “He was very excited about getting married. When we’d be lying on the bed, he’d grab my hands and tell me what vows he’d prepare.”

Seamus’ grin is in full force now, “To love. To cherish. To set the world on fire.”

Seamus’ mum looks proud of his then, “Feel that fire in your belly?”

Seamus nods. She grabs his hand, “Keep it alive. Fight for yourself and the boy that was ready to set the world on fire for you.”

The school year begins, far different from what it ever was.

He sets the castle on fire. He pulls his and Dean’s weight in the DA.

When he feels the embers starting to dim, he writes letters to his mum,

_I remember the boy full of love._

_His hands are warm to the touch. They run through your hair and bring you comfort._

_His eyes are the colour of the dust that has settled over Hogwarts. He smirks across classes to make butterflies erupt in your chest._

_His words are ~~golden syrup~~ hard candy. Sweet but cutting. _

_He sings to himself._

_He holds conversations in his sleep._

_He’s a piece of heaven._

_I miss him._

They stay in hiding now. Tormenting the castle from under their noses, from within the walls.

Seamus begins to cry as the rain sets in. It reminds him of Dean much more.

He’d always be there when Seamus cried. But he isn’t anymore.

He writes the last letter to his mum; they’re going to change their safe house now. It’s not going to be safe to communicate for a while now.

_I miss him._

He goes to bed, dreaming of the boy who loved to the fullest.

He’s woken up to by Neville to the news that Dean is coming back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Maeri by Euphoria.


End file.
